AM I JUST YOUR TOOL?
by Shiv740
Summary: Darwin again begins to think he is nothing but a tool of Gumballs and confronts him. Darwin walks out Will there be forgiveness or will they call it off for good I don't Own Anything or anyone from Amazing World Of Gumball Review, DON"T HATE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darwin POV:

I rember when I thought I was Gumballs sidekick. Well this thought has come back to me once again. I wanted to talk with some other people to see what their input would be on the issue. I decided to talk to Tobias, Anais, and a few others. They all believed the same thing. They told me that Gumball seemed to treat me like more of an object then another person. It was time I talked to Gumball about this and maybe get it out of my mind. When we got home that day I knew it was time to speak up.

ME: Hey Gumball, can I speak to you for a minute

Gumball: Sure Darwin, what is it.

ME: Well, do you rember when I thought I was your sidekick?

Gumball: Darwin, please don't tell me you are going to bring this back up.

Me: I spoke to some other people and well, IF YOU WON'T STOP USING ME THEN I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!

Gumball's POV:

I couldn't believe what he was saying, me using him, I would never use him. But I do admit, I don't treat him as well as I should. I should try to apologize.

ME: Darwin, I,m sorry, I never really thought about it much.

Darwin: I cant forgive you anymore. I was able to before, but your just exceeding my limit. I'm sorry but not this time.

And with that he walked away. Why was I so foolish, I never treated him with respect and now I lost my greatest friend and brother. I Know I have to fix this somehow, but I just can't think of any way how. Maybe mom will know.

ME: Mom, can I ask you something?

Nicole: I don't want to hear it Gumball, Darwin already told me everything. You should be ashamed of yourself, I didn't raise you like that.

ME: I know and I feel horrible, I never truly realized how much I needed him, I have to make this right.

Nicole: Well, that's nice but the question is if he will be willing to even listen to you.

ME: I have to try. Is he still here?

Nicole: No, he went for a walk and said hr will be back for dinner, I suggest you stay here and wait for him. Going out and looking for him may be a bad idea.

ME: yeah, I just hope I haven't messed up to bad.

I waited for what seemed like ours until finally he came through the front door.

ME: Darwin, please listen to me, I'm begging you.

Darwin: Make it quick, Its hard for me to even look at you right now.

ME: Do you remember when we talked about this before, when I said your like my Guardian.

Darwin: Yes, I remember. How quickly you must have forgotten.

ME: Well I thought about it and I realized something, All this time I saw you as a guardian. But now I realized you mean more to me than that, You're my true greatest friend, My brother. I know it is hard to Even be near me, I messed up. And I wish I never was so foolish. I hope you could forgive my foolish self, but if you can't I understand, A good person like you deserves better than me.

Darwin: sigh, I thought hard about everything, I can see the regret you hold inside you. And while it will be hard, I will try hard to forgive you.

ME: Thank you I…..

Darwin: I won't forgive right away. It is going to take some time. Maybe even a few days or a couple weeks. But I will eventually.

ME: OK, I understand, well I hope its soon.

Nicole: Dinners ready!

Darwin: Well, time to go eat,

ME: Yeah.

END of Chp 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Well I have decided to make another chapter for my story. Here it is._

_Italics is a message._

DARWIN POV:

After I decided to go upstairs And go on The Internet. I was in a chat room with Tobias and Penny

_Tobias: Did you tell Gumball how you feel yet or are you waiting for the right time._

_ME: Yeah I talked to him, why?_

_Penny: What did Gumball say?_

_Me: He didn't really think much about it but its resolved now._

_Tobias: Did you tell him to get lost and leave you alone._

_Penny: Tobias, that's a very rude thing to ask, Darwin, what did you say._

_ME: Well, at first I was so mad I stormed out of the house, but when I came back, Gumball told me how he truly felt about me._

_Tobias: And what did you do?_

_ME: I said that even if it may take time, I'll try my best to forgive him._

_Penny: That's nice, I hope it all works out in the end for you guys._

_Tobias: Yeah, same here._

_ME: Thanks guys, I hope so to. Well I got to go a new neighbors moving in and were going over to their house for an afternoon welcome party ._

_Penny: k, bye Darwin_

_Tobias: see yeah_

And with that I logged off and headed downstairs

Nicole: oh there you are Darwin, you ready to head over to the neighbors house?

Me: Yeah, oh yeah, what is their name?

Nicole: His name is Christopher, he is a Psychiatrist, and his wife is Maddison, she is a nurse at Elmore Hospital.

ME: OK, where is Dad, Gumball, and Anias?

Nicole: they went over already, I actually was hoping to speak to while we head over there.

ME: It's about Gumball isn't it, I already told him I would forgive him but it would take some time.

Nicole: I know but I just wanted to talk to you. I know sometimes he treats you poorly, but I don't want you to think that he dosen't care about you. I don't doubt for one minute that he dosen't care.

ME: What do you mean?

Nicole: He thinks of you as his brother, hes told you this before. And if you ever feel unapriciated, as his brother, all you have to do is remind him.

ME: I know, that is why I told him how I feel in the first place. It just seemed like he didn't care to listen.

Nicole: Yeah, I guess sometime he dosent seem to listen at all, lets just head over to the party.

ME: yeah, lets go.

CHRIS HOME

Gumball POV:

We had been at Mr. Chris's house for a while and still no sign of mom or Darwin. I began to wonder what they were talking about and if they were even going to bother coming at all. The only thing I can do now is stay here and wait to see if they come. And finally they arrived.

Chris: hello. My name is Chris and this is my wife Maddison. you must be Nicole and Darwin, Pleased to meet you.

Nicole: Nice to meet you as well, I hope my husband hasn't been to much of a bother.

Maddison: no, not all, he has been very polite and a pleasure to have over.

I walked over to Darwin, he looked at me quickly but then looked away from me again. I hope mom hadn't said something to make him mad me again.

ME: hey Darwin.

DARWIN: hey, I was thinking about the issue, but haven't really made a decision yet.

ME: Is there anything I could do to make you forgive me faster?

DARWIN: Well, I guess there is a few things you could do for me.

ME: What, please tell me.

DARWIN: You will do all my homework, chores and anything I have to do on a daily basis.

ME: Fine I'll do it, anything to help you forgive me.

The rest of the night was quite fun, we watched a movie, played some board games and ate tons of junk food. It was over all good night. But then I remember that tomorrow I have to do everything Darwin tells me to do. I just hope its nothing to bad, then again maybe I'm just overreacting. I mean, what's the worst thing he could make me do. I'm not nervous, not at all.

END OF CHPTR 2

**Well, chapter 2 is over and IT was ok but I wasn't impressed. Please review my story and tell me how it is please. Chapters will start to get longer starting at chapter 3. Maybe **


End file.
